


The Hamster Fic

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: “Hey man, I think Butterball ran into your apartment, can I search the entirety of your place?”-Lim Changkyun, trying to get into Do Kyungsoos apartment to find his missing hamster.





	The Hamster Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blingblingjonghyunbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/gifts).



Do Kyungsoo was having a pretty peaceful evening. He just completed a long day at work, being a tax lawyer (he’s more interesting than he sounds, he swears), had made himself some ice tea, with lemon in it, and has taken his favourite position in his armchair ready to catch up on some anime. As soon as he sits down in the comfiest armchair he owns there is a knock at the door. He sighs before standing up and answering the door. 

 

It was not what he expected. 

 

“Hey man, I think Butterball ran into your apartment, can I search the entirety of your place?” 

 

A tween stands before Kyungsoo, well, tween seems a bit much. No, a teenager more like it. He's wearing a rainbow striped shirt under a shirt that has one of the ninja turtles on it...he must be 15 at the max. 

 

“Um man?”    
Kyungsoo’s attention is brought back to the boy standing in front of him. “What?” He asks like the intellectual adult he is.

“Butterball, my hamster.” The kid further explains, “I’m almost one hundred percent sure he might be in your apartment.”  He shifts his Adventure Time backpack, “So I need to search through your stuff. When Butterball gets anxious,” The kid shrugs, “he pees on stuff.”  

Kyungsoo blinks once… twice… then opens the door wider. The kid walks in. 

 

“Um, what’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks as the boy.    
“Changkyun,” He replies stopping to look around Kyungsoo’s apartment. “Woah, dude,  you have an entire encyclopaedia collection….. Are you like…. 80?"

Kyungsoo shuts the door, “No, I'm 25.”    
Changkyun looks at him, “Why you need that much paper to tell you facts? Do you hate the trees?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t expect to be attacked over his encyclopaedia this evening. Before he could reply Changkyun moves into Kyungsoo’s kitchen. 

Kyungsoo follows him. He watches the small boy start opening his cupboards, "Where are your parents?" he asks while leaning against his door frame. 

Changkyun opens Kyungsoo’s fridge, "At their house?" he replies

Kyungsoo frowns, "You're a teenager and you live by yourself?" 

Changkyun scoffs, "Dude I'm like 22"

“Oh, I am sorry…. you just…. you have a hamster.” Kyungsoo quickly apologies 

“You pet shaming me?” Changkyun asks very seriously.

"No-no! I just... you look... So young..."

Changkyun turns around and gives Kyungsoo a smirk, "Is it my face or my leopard print shoes with light up laces?"

Kyungsoo chuckles. 

Changkyun starts opening the drawers below the sink. 

“WOAH! Big spoon dude!” Changkyun exclaims, and then struggles to pull out the ‘big spoon’.

Kyungsoo moves closer to Changkyun, “That’s a soup ladle.” Kyungsoo explains, grinning.

Changkyun gives up his struggle with the spoon, “Hahaha alright man.” 

 

Kyungsoo stands awkwardly while Changkyun starts pulling out all racks from Kyungsoo’s oven. Kyungsoo is glad he recently cleaned it. 

"Do you want some water or something?" he eventually asks. 

Changkyun stands up, dropping most racks with a clang. "Nah I'm good, man” and with that, he reaches over and grabs his backpack pulls out plastic water bottle filled with blue liquid. He takes a long drink

"What the fuck is that?" 

Changkyun removes the bottle from his mouth, swallows, and sighs contently. "...blue" 

 

Kyungsoo is taken aback. “Alright.” 

Changkyun opens the laundry cupboard and opens Kyungsoo’s washing machine, and dives right in. Kyungsoo watches on kinda amused by this boy.    
“Woah,” Changkyun holds up one of Kyungsoo’s nice work shirts how much did this shirt cost?” Kyungsoo smirks, “More than that  glow in the dark ninja turtle shirt.”    
“Touche dude.” Changkyun chuckles and puts the shirt back. 

 

After a while Changkyun exhales slowly, giving the kitchen a double a check, before asking,  “Hey can I check your room?” 

“Um, sure.” 

Changkyun smiles “Really? wow, cool man. You seemed kinda private.” 

“I mean your elbows deep in my washing machine, what else can I hide?"

“I don’t know,” Changkyun takes another sip of his ‘blue’ drink. “A massive dildo…” he thinks, “or more encyclopedias.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Do I look like a man with more than one set of encyclopedias?”    
“Well, sort of.” He shrugs. “Bedroom?” 

 

Kyungsoo leads him down the corridor the bedroom. Changkyun immediately starts opening Kyungsoo’s dressers.

"Hey, can I ask you a question Changkyun-"

"It's chankyung"

"Sorry chankyung-"

"I'm just messing with you it is Changkyun"

"...okay-"

"you've been PRANKED DUDE!” Changkyun flashes two peace signs in a sort of crump. 

Kyungsoo laughs. Like properly laugh for the first time in a long time. Damn this kid is funny. 

 

“So your question?” Changkyun asks when Kyungsoo’s stops laughing. 

“Eh… oh yeah!” Kyungsoo regains his train of thought. “What makes you think he’s in my house?”    
Changkyun opens Kyungsoo’s jackets closet. “Um, well he’s not in my house and yours is the only other one on this level and cause he’s a hamster he can’t use a lift or the stairs.” At the end of his sentence, he sighs again and looks around Kyungsoo’s room. Changkyun whips out his adventure time keychain flashlight and sets off under Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo just stands there and chuckles. Changkyun yells out from underneath the bed. 

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!?”    
  


Kyungsoo just laughs more after noticing the kid has odd socks on and one of them have Pokemon on it. Kyungsoo quiets a bit and then he can hear the boy whispering, “heeeeere Butterball Butterball, come here son. Please.” 

Then Changkyun bumps his head and groans out, ‘Thanks Obama." 

 

Kyungsoo squats down next to the bed and looks under, “You alright?” 

Changkyun jumps, scared by Kyungsoo’s presence.  "FRICKITY FRICKLE STICKS!” He screams and smacks his head against the bed again, “THAT HURT LIKE A DICK ON A STICK!!" He continues

  
Kyungsoo falls forward clutching his stomach. Kyungsoo hasn’t laughed so hard in months. Changkyun pokes his head out from under the bed. Kyungsoo lies on the floor regaining his breath. Changkyun pokes his cheek and Kyungsoo turns his head to the other boy. He's sort of cute now they are on the same level.

 

“Hey Hyung?” he asks. 

“Hm?”    
"If you were an overweight hamster called butterball where would you be right now"

“Um….. sleeping?” 

“You calling my hamster lazy?”

“No-“ 

“HA! pranked AGAIN! you right tho"

Kyungsoo reaches out and smacks the top of Changkyuns head.

Changkyun whines, “Hyung! I’m sensitive.”    
  
Kyungsoo laughs again. 

  
  


After thoroughly checking the bathroom, the study, and then finishing in the living room, there is no sign of Butterball. Kyungsoo looks at Changkyun who is nervously scanning around the apartment, looking for more

“Hey,” He asks softly, “Wanna hang around, maybe watch something and Butterball might come out?” 

Changkyuns face lights up. "Yeah! Like what?"

"I don't know a movie?"

"Yeah?"

"G-Force?"

"TOO SOON!” Changkyun dramatically screams.    
Kyungsoo starts laughing again.    
  


After both of them falling asleep halfway through Hercules, wiped out by their previous Hamster searching activities, Kyungsoo is drawn back into consciousness by a twing in his neck and a weight on his chest. He looks down to see a fat ass hamster peacefully sleeping on him. 

“Whadda fuck?” He mumbles. He picks up the closest pillow and hits Changkyun with it. Changkyun wakes with a start, sitting aggressively upright.    
“Woah!” He looks around, “Where am I?” 

“My apartment dumbass.” Kyungsoo hits his arm.    
Changkyun jumps and looks down at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle at the massive bird's nest on Changkyun’s head that he acquired from a night on the couch. When the boy's eyes adjust they quickly find Butterball.    
“BUTTERBALL!” he squeals and scoops the hamster up. He quickly nuzzles his face into the hamster's furry body. “I missed you buddy!” Then he looks down at Kyungsoo, “Thanks man, you found him!”    
“Nah he found me.” Kyungsoo sits up, cringing as his entire back cracks along the way. 

“Anyway, thanks dude.” Changkyun gives Butterball a kiss before putting him in his backpack. 

 

They both stand and make their way to the door. Changkyun opens it and turns to look at Kyungsoo, “Um seriously, thanks neighbour, for everything. You’re pretty cool, we should hang out sometimes.” He gives Kyungsoo a small smile.    
Kyungsoo returns it, “I’d like that.”    
Changkyun stands there for an awkward second. “Um, so yeah, see you around.” 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo takes the door and watches Changkyun leave. Changkyun gives him a small wave and Kyungsoo starts shutting the door. 

 

But he gets smacked in the face by the door flying back open with an intense kick.

“OH SORRY MAN!” Changkyun yells rushing back to Kyungsoo nursing his throbbing forehead. “I just realise I don’t know your name,” he explains. 

Kyungsoo stares at the weird boy, “Its Kyungsoo.” 

“Oh, cool name.” He laughs, “Yeah, um, sorry about the door and your head… I’ll actually go now.” he concludes. “Bye Kyungsoo.” he waves again before leaving awkwardly. 

 

Kyungsoo stands there still in yesterday's clothes, in a semi-trashed apartment, and a headache. 

“Bye Changkyun.”


End file.
